unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Bandicoot - Gender Swap Edition
Main Characters * Ash Bandicoot * Ash Ketchup * Fake Crash * Coco Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot Modes * Easy Mode * Normal Mode * Hard Mode * MLG Mode Npc's * AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Baby (Super Monkey Ball) * Bender (Futurama) * Billy Hatcher * Blue Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Bonehead (Dumb Ways to Die) * Botch (Dumb Ways to Die) * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Bungle (Dumb Ways to Die) * Calamity (Dumb Ways to Die) * Cappy (Mario Odyssey) * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Chef Piggy * Chuck E Cheese * Clod (Dumb Ways to Die) * Cole (Ninjago) * Cortex * Crazy Hand * Daisy * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dawn (Total Drama) * Demoman (TF2) * Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Dimwit (Dumb Ways to Die) * Dippy (Dumb Ways to Die) * DK * Doofus (Dumb Ways to Die) * Dora the Explorer * Dr. Doof (Phineas and Ferb) * Dummkopf (Dumb Ways to Die) * Dunce (Dumb Ways to Die) * Engineer (TF2) * Fix the Felix (Wreck it Ralph) * Flash Cat * Frosty the Snowman * Gabe Newell * Gardevior (Pokemon) * George Volcano * GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) * Goombario (Paper Mario) * Gray Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Green M&M * Green Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Hammer Man * Hank Hill (King of the Hill) * Hapless (Dumb Ways to Die) * Heavy (TF2) * Henry Danger * Hi-5 Ghost (Regular Show) * Homer Simpson * Ice King * Jack Frost * Jay (Ninjago) * Jenny Walkman (My Life as a teenage robot) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * John Cena * Kai (Ninjago) * Kamek * Ken (Street Fighter) * Kermit the Frog * Klonoa * Knuckles * Lanky Kong * Lax (Dumb Ways to Die) * Lighting McQueen * Lloyd (Ninjago) * Lotso (Toy Story) * Lucario * Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) * Macaulay Culkin * Mario * Master Hand * Matilda (Angry Birds) * Medic (TF2) * MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) * Meta Knight * Micheal Bay * Mickey Mouse * Mighty Eagle * Miku * Minnie Mouse * Mishap (Dumb Ways to Die) * Mr. Game and Watch * Nina (Pocoyo) * Ninny (Dumb Ways to Die) * Numpty (Dumb Ways to Die) * Numskull (Dumb Ways to Die) * Nya (Ninjago) * Orange Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Oswalt * Pacifica Northwest * Pansage (Pokemon) * Patrick * Peach * Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) * Perry (Phineas and Ferb) * Peter Griffin * Petey Piranha * Pillock (Dumb Ways to Die) * Pink Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Piplup (Pokemon) * Pocoyo * Police Officer * Porygon (Pokemon) * Prince Bean (Mario and Luigi) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Purple Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Putz (Dumb Ways to Die) * Pyro (TF2) * Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) * Red Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Ristar * Robbie Rotten * Rudolph * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Scout (TF2) * Sensei Wu (Ninjago) * Silver the Hedeghog * Sniper (TF2) * Snoop Dogg * Snorlax * Soldier (TF2) * Sonic * Space Core (Portal) * Spider Man * Spongebob * Spongebob's Dad * Spongebob's Mom * Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Squirtle (Pokemon) * Stumble (Dumb Ways to Die) * Stupe (Dumb Ways to Die) * Swiper the Fox * Tails * Tiara (Mario Odyssey) * Toad * Toad Chef * Toadette * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Tony the Tiger * Villager (Minecraft) * Vivian (Paper Mario) * Watermelon Man * Willy Wonka * Yellow Sprixie (Mario 3D World) * Zane (Ninjago) Iteams * ? Block * 1Up Shroom * Apple * Baseball * Boomerang * Bowling Ball * Bowling Pin * Coins * Egg * Fire Flower * Golden Leaf * Golden Mushroom * Headphones * Horse Shoe * Hot Dog * Ice Flower * Jello * Mega Mushroom * Mushroom * Penguin Suit * Popcorn * Portal Gun * Pot of Gold * Propeller Mushroom * Raccoon Leaf * Shoe * Sock * Sponge * Strawberry * Super Star * Sword * Yogurt Enemies * Bandit (Yoshi's Island) * Bulborb (Pikmin) * Chicken * Dolphin * Eagle * Goomba * Grandpa pig (Angry Birds) * Hammer Bro * Horse * Hornet * Koopa * Lion * Moose * Owl * Pig (Angry Birds) * Robot * Shy Guy * Spider * Waddle Dee Worlds * Fairy Land * London Trivia * The game will be released in the future (If it exist) * There are 3,714 copies for this game * This game will be for PC but needs a Google Plus account * Ljn will be the developer, Bethesda will be the publisher, EA will be the composer, Ubisoft will be the producer, and Threshold Animation Studios will animated the characters * IGN gives this game an editors choice and an 8/10 * The game will be like gravity falls but with Skrillex and Machinima * You can buy the game in Gamespot Soundtrack * Main Menu * Credits Category:Shames